The Juubi no Ryuu
by jmg1988
Summary: Long ago there was a demon lord who ruled over makai. Over time his name became lost as his mates ruled in his place till his return. Now more than a thousand years later the time has come... the Juubi no Ryuu will once more show the world his power.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or its affiliates

The Jūbi no Ryū

Thirteen figures stood on top of a cliff over looking the site that was the remains of the last battle of a century of fighting. Fighting that would determine the fate of mankind. Each held joy, relief and sadness in their eyes as they looked upon the millions of corpses down below. Some were easily a hundred feet tall and some no bigger than two feet. Some had multiple heads and multiple eyes while others had multiple arms or legs. The reason for all these different beings was simple; they were in makai, the realm of demons.

The demons had been aware of the humans for a long time and some were becoming fearful of the potential they saw in them. They knew that if left alone they could become powerful enough to rival the lower level demons and even perhaps mid level ones. The fact they there were reproducing so fast meant that they could eventually use their overwhelming numbers to become even more of a nuisance. So eventually the numbers that wished to eliminate the humans now before they became a threat to their existence spread all across makai.

But not all demons wished for this. In fact the most powerful demon who ruled makai and his mates wished to let the humans be as they were. Eventually war broke out between each side and while those that were for the humans were outnumbered five to one, the power they held evened the odds.

The war waged on and eventually it became clear that the opposing forces were no match against the demon lord along with his mates and the rest of his forces. In a last ditch attempt they sent their entire army, consisting of more than twenty million demons, in hope of crushing the demon lord and eventually the humans. The battle went on for over two hours when the demon lord himself appeared on the battlefield. He ordered his troops back and using all of his power obliterated the opposing forces. The last thing he heard were his mates calling him before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Now we come back to the thirteen figures. Twelve of them were the most beautiful women in existence. The first woman was 5' 8" with long brown hair that reached the middle of her back and had golden eyes. Her skin had a slight tan and she had a chest that was C-cup. Her name was Asami. To makai she is known as the _Ichibi no Shukaku_.

The second woman was 5' 10" with long purple hair that reached her ass. Her eyes were unique as her right eye was yellow while her left eye was green. Her skin was the darkest among the group with a chest that was D-cup. Her name was Hiromi. To makai she is known as the _Nibi no Bakeneko_.

The third woman was the smallest at 5' 7" with blue hair that reached her shoulders and had blue eyes. Her skin had a slightly darker tan than Asami with a chest that was C-cup as well. Her name was Chie. To makai she is known as the _Sanbi no Kyodaigame_.

The fourth woman was one of the tallest standing at an even six feet. Her hair was a fiery orange with orange eyes as well. Her skin was tanned as well and had a chest that was CC-cup. Her name was Haruki. To makai she is known as the _Yonbi no Saru_.

The fifth woman stood at the height of 5' 9" with snow white hair that reached a bit below her mid back and had blue eyes. Her skin was pale but it only enhanced her beauty and her chest was C-cup. Her name was Ren. To makai she is known as the _Gobi no Irukauma_.

The sixth woman stood at 5' 10" also with snow white hair but it only reached between her shoulder blades and had black eyes. Her skin while not as pale as Ren wasn't exactly tan either although she had one of the biggest busts being DD-cup. Her name was Hikaru. To makai she is known as the _Rokubi no Namekuji_.

The seventh woman stood at 5' 9" with short brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin like most of the others was also tanned with her chest being a D-cup. Her name was Hotaru. To makai she is known as the _Nanabi no Kabutomushi_.

The eighth woman was the tallest standing at 6' 1" with long black hair and pink eyes. Her skin was the second darkest and her chest being CC-cup. Her name was Ume. To makai she is known as the _Hachibi no Kyogyū_.

The ninth woman stood at 5' 10" and had long dark fiery hair as well as blood red eyes. Her skin was creamy white with a chest of DD-cup. Her name was Akane. To makai she is known as the _Kyūbi no Yōko_.

The last three women's true identities were only known to those among this group. The first one stood at 5' 8" with dark purple hair that reached the top of her ass and had violet eyes. Her skin was dark and her chest a DD-cup. Her name was Katsumi. To everyone else she is known as Yami, the _Yomi no Megami_ (goddess of the underworld).

The next woman stood at 5' 9" with the blackest hair and blackest eyes ever seen. Her skin was the second palest among the group of females with her breasts being DD-cup as well. Her name was Kazumi. To everyone else she is known as Shinigami, the _Shi no Megami_ (goddess of death).

The last woman stood at 5' 11" with long silvery hair and silver eyes. Her skin was tan and had the biggest chest out of them all, being an amazing E-cup. Her name was Kiyomi. To everyone else she is known as Kami, the _Seikatsu no Megami_ (goddess of life).

Finally the very last figure amongst this group of females was the only male and mate to all twelve of these beauties. He stood at an impressive 6' 3" with blonde spiky hair that reached the back of his neck and chin-length strands framing both sides of his face. His eyes were the most stunning blue one would ever see. Another interesting feature about his face was that he had three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks. He was highly tanned and well built. This man was the demon lord that ruled all of makai. To his mates, closest advisers and friends he goes by the name of Naruto. To the rest of makai he is known as the _Jūbi no __Ryū_.

* * *

Naruto internally sighed as he looked at the remains of his fellow demons. He had a lot on his mind at the moment. The most concerning was the vision he had when he was unconscious. A human man with long spiky black hair and red eyes that transformed into some strange symbol had somehow obtained incredible power that would bring an unbalance to the world, destroying not only the human realm but makai as well. He told his mates of the vision and all of them frowned at the information. When his goddesses looked into the future they confirmed that what he saw was one of the possible outcomes.

Another troubling thing was that his power was not returning as fast as it should be. When he looked into the problem he found the cause of it, his soul had somehow been damaged when he used all of his power at once. When he asked Katsumi, Kazumi and Kiyomi what he had to do to fix it they answered in one word: reincarnation.

After spending some "quality" time with his mates Naruto looked toward his red haired red eyed lover, Akane. "Akane-chan you will be in charge while I'm gone. I wish I could be here to help you all with restoring order and peace back to makai but I have full faith in your abilities. Remember you have your sisters to help you."

Akane gave a small sad smile back, tears beginning to form in her eyes along with the rest. He was the center of their world and they had no idea how long he would be gone.

After hugging and kissing each of his mates he stepped back and spoke for the last time "Remember I love you all. We will be together again. I promise you that" and with that his body started to glow before it vanished.

* * *

Thousands of years had passed since that day. Overtime the _Jūbi no __Ryū _was forgotten and his demon mates became known as the _9-Nin no Densetsu Akuma_ (Nine Legendary Demons). Over the years they would venture into the human realm to explore where slowly one by one each of them were attacked, and since they didn't wish to harm the humans they let themselves be sealed into a human child, wishing to see what the humans would do until only Akane was left. Of course Katsumi, Kazumi and Kiyomi kept an eye on their "sisters" to intervene if needed.

* * *

Now we come to the current time. A man who looked incredibly like Naruto only a couple inches shorter and didn't have the whisker marks stood on top of a giant toad. He had in his arms his newborn son and was facing the greatest opponent in his life, the _Kyūbi no Yōko_. He had no idea why the greatest of the _bijū_ was attacking his home, Konohagakure no Sato, the strongest of the five great ninja villages.

The man spoke to the giant toad "It's time Gamabunta. I need you to hold it off while I prepare the seal."

The now identified Gamabunta replied "It was an honor fighting along side you Minato. Just hurry up though. I won't last long."

The man identified as Minato made a hand seal and an exact copy of him appeared. Handing his son to the copy he went through more hand seals and once he was done yelled out _Shiki Fūjin_.

A massive ghostly being appeared behind him, it had fangs poking out of its mouth with horns on its head and purple skin. It also had a large knife held between its teeth.

It looked at the Kyūbi with a frown before focusing its attention on its summoner **"What have you summoned me for mortal?" **the being asked.

Minato steeled his nerves as he took his son back in his arms and dismissed the clone "Shinigami-sama I have summoned you to seal the _Kyūbi no Yōko _into my son to stop its destruction. As agreed on the contract I will sacrifice my life and soul to you."

The being now identified as Shinigami once again looked at Kyūbi before looking at the man's son. When its eyes landed on the newborn its eyes widened. In a bright flash that blinded Minato he looked in front of him again and gasped at what he saw. It was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever see. She stood at 5' 9" with the blackest hair and blackest eyes he had ever seen. Her skin was pale and her breasts were huge being DD-cup with a sizable amount of cleavage being shown. He was broken out of his trance when he saw tears.

When Shinigami locked eyes on the man's son it knew exactly who it was. Transforming to its true form she walked closer to the pair with tears forming in her eyes. "It's him. It's really him" she choked out. When she looked at the man she asked with tears running down her cheeks "His name. What is his name?"

Minato freaked out by the situation decided not to anger the crying woman and replied "His name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto."

Shinigami blinked for a few seconds before she started crying even more. Minato even more freaked out quickly replied "What's the matter?"

Shinigami controlled herself with a few tears still coming out every few seconds responded to the confused Minato with a smile "He even has the same name from before."

Minato completely confused for the first time in his life was at a loss for words 'before?' he thought. Before he could get any coherent words out Shinigami spoke again "Before we continue this conversation let's finish with why you summoned me."

Minato nodding at her watched as she stepped a few feet in front of him and raised her hand as it started glowing black "I'm sorry Akane-chan but I know you'll be happy with your temporary lodgings" and with that the glowing black hand shot towards the _Kyūbi_ and hit it. When Shinigami pulled her hand back Minato was once again dumbfounded as instead of a soul of a fox was the soul of yet another beautiful woman. He watched as she was sent into his son's stomach where the seal was and quickly applied the finishing touches.

He looked up at Shinigami who was looking at Naruto with a loving smile. Coughing to get her attention he spoke "Arigatou Shinigami-sama but if I might add… what the hell just happened?"

Shinigami chuckled and responded "Please call me Kazumi as that is my real name. Before I tell you my story can you tell me the name of the boy's mother?"

"Her name is Uzumaki Kushina" he replied.

He watched as she closed her eyes before a frown came to her face. Reopening her eyes she spoke solemnly "I am sorry but it would seem she has died from complications of the child birth. I sense others heading this way. Tell them what you need for them to do to protect your son. Also you do not need to worry about me devouring your soul. When you're finished I'll tell both you and Kushina what is going on."

Minato just nodded at her, still not over the shock that his wife was dead. He looked at Naruto and realized that he would grow up without either of his parents. Quickly unsealing some writing materials he wrote down his wishes and gave them to his predecessor, a man named Sarutobi Hiruzen when he arrived along with his sensei Jiraiya and his only remaining student, a young teen named Hatake Kakashi.

With everything finished Kazumi watched as Hiruzen took the now crying Naruto from his father's still warm hands as he died. She felt terrible for having to do this but even she couldn't break certain rules.

Turning to her side she saw Minato staring at his body and then his son. "It's time to go. I promise you that everything will be explained." Getting a nod from him she smirked as she had one last comment "See you on the other side gifu (father in law)" resulting getting wide eyes from him as he vanished. Chuckling she walked over to the small group and leaned down and kissed Naruto's forehead and whispered "Welcome back koishii." With that she gave one last loving smile before vanishing.

* * *

Meanwhile in the seal a figure not seen in thousands of years smiled as he heard his mate. Continuing walking toward his objective he appeared in front of two large metal gates with a piece of paper that read "seal" keeping them closed. Stepping through the bars he walked for a few more minutes until he found what he was looking for. There in front of him was his beloved Akane in her hanyou form with her back to him. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered with the addition of having nine red long fluffy fox tails sticking from just above her ass and in place of her human ears there were two cute little fox ears also red.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist making her stiffen. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear "Hello koi."

Akane was going through everything she could remember in the last 24 hours. Because of this she was startled when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. Before she could react she heard a voice that made her heart leap. Turning around in the person's arms she looked up and saw the man's face. Smiling with tears in her eyes she slammed her lips against his.

Naruto smiled against the kiss as he deepened it making her moan. After ten minutes of the most intense kiss he could remember they broke apart with her resting her head against his chest and he resting his head on top of hers, hugging her as close to him as he could.

They just stayed like that for a few minutes before Akane looked back up "How are you here? When did you get back?" were her questions.

Naruto smiled at her as he leaned down for a short kiss making her smile before replying "I've been back for a couple hours now. As for how I'm here it is simple… you're sealed inside me."

Akane eyes widened when she heard that. "You mean you're that cute little blonde haired baby that was with that man?"

"Apparently he is my father. Funny how much we look alike" Naruto replied.

Akane giggled at that until she remembered how she came to be here "Oh Naru-kun I'm so sorry. Because of me you've lost your father."

"It wasn't your fault Akane-chan. I've been watching you all from wherever I was and I know what happened. Never think it's your fault. Besides I'd imagine Kazumi, Kiyomi and Katsumi would be explaining everything to him and my mother at the moment."

Akane nodded at that relaxing her head again against his chest. Naruto grinned and stroked her tails making her moan "Now I believe we have a lot of time to make up" and with that he picked her up bridal style making her giggle and threw her on a bed that magically appeared.

* * *

Fifteen years have passed since that day. As promised Kazumi explained everything to Minato and Kushina, to say they were shocked would be an understatement. Finding out that they gave birth to the reincarnation of the strongest demon in existence who not only saved mankind but was also the mate to the _9-Nin no Densetsu Akuma_ (Minato was secretly thankful when he found out all of them were female) but also to the three goddesses in front of them was mind blowing.

Naruto looked around him as he spotted the figures of Kiyomi laying to his left her head on his chest with Kazumi snuggled up against her. To his right Katsumi was snuggled up against him with her head on his shoulder with Akane snuggled up against her. The reason Akane was out of her seal was because he no longer had it. Once he was strong enough Kazumi took Akane out of him. She would venture to makai to make sure things were running smoothly every now and then.

At the moment he was currently lying in the master bedroom of the Namikaze estate. He had created a clone to stay at the apartment the Hokage got for him. He had to refrain from snorting so he wouldn't wake up his girls. 'Apartment my ass. That place is the shittiest of the shit holes' he thought. He sighed as he looked at the clock; it read 5:30 am. Today was the day he would take his Genin test. He closed his eyes and let the scent of his lovers fill his senses as he thought about the last fifteen years.

* * *

Over the years Minato and Kushina would appear in his mindscape on his birthday. He would take the form of his "human" age at the time so it wouldn't be awkward. Naruto wouldn't admit it but he was a little scared to meet them for the first time. He never had any parents and he had yet to have any children so he didn't know what it would be like. But the moment when Kushina saw him she forgot all about "Naruto the demon lord" and only saw "Naruto her sochi." After that everything just seemed to fall into place.

Minato was ecstatic when he learned that in makai they had no knowledge of Fūinjutsu so he was able to teach his son something. It seemed he was just as much a prodigy if not more in the arts. Naruto was also impressed with the power of the _Rasengan _and even more so when he learned it was unfinished. When Naruto witnessed the _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ for the first time he was drooling and had stars in his eyes. Another moment that Kushina and the other girls would never let down was when Naruto broke down in tears in front of them when he learned of the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _and its uses. When they asked what was wrong Akane answered "paperwork is the bane of all existence." Realizing what she meant Minato joined his son in crying as well as the thought of having to do the paperwork for an area that was larger than the Elemental Nations was too much for him.

Unfortunately he had to constantly keep up his youki control as his body was still growing. That also meant that he wouldn't be at his full power until he was about 25 as that should be when his body can handle all of his power again. At the moment he was only at 3/4th of his power, the only ones that could give him trouble in a one on one fight would be his goddesses, Akane and possibly Ume but he still pouted every now and then as he was damn proud of his power.

* * *

That thought brought him to the one human who could probably give him a run for his money, the fabled _Rikudō Sennin_. He instructed some of his men in makai to track his lineage to see if he had any living relatives. He was quite pleased and amused at the results. Apparently the man had two sons before he died. The eldest was born with the Sage's "eyes": the powerful chakra and spiritual energy. The youngest was born with the Sage's "body": the willpower and physical energy. On his deathbed he chose his youngest to be his heir.

Angered over this the eldest son attacked his younger brother. The eldest son would go on to establish the Uchiha clan and the youngest would establish the Senju clan with both clans continuing this fight. Over the years two new clans would emerge: members of the Uchiha clan would have a mutation in their eyes and would leave to establish the Hyūga clan while certain members of the Senju clan would develop unique chakra that would grant them incredible longevity and would leave to establish the Uzumaki clan. It definitely left him chuckling knowing that at one point Konoha had all four clans descended from the _Rikudō Sennin _yet almost each one hated each other.

He also learned who the man was in his vision, Uchiha Madara. He knew he would have to kill the man and at first he had no personal qualms but when he learned he wanted to use his demon mates as his weapon, let's just say Kazumi and Katsumi would have to wait their turn.

Shortly after Akane's release Naruto had her use their resources in makai to track down the others. Asami was sealed in the youngest child of the Yondaime Kazekage in Suna named Gaara. He was still in his mother's womb when the sealing happened. Apparently the soul of the previous host was sealed in as well and with the addition of a weak seal it made the kid quite unstable slaughtering whoever he deemed a threat.

Hiromi was sealed in a beautiful kunoichi named Nii Yugito up in Kumo. When he saw her picture Naruto knew he had to get to know her better. She was tall at 5' 10" with long dark blonde hair that was put into long pony tail that reached her mid-back, dark black eyes and had a chest that was DD-cup that was easily noticeable due to the tight forming suit she wore. Due to living in Kumo her skin was darker than those compared to Konoha but not as dark as the Yotsuki clan that lives in Kumo. The file that he was reading of her also mentioned that Hiromi was sealed in her at the age of two and shortly after that they put her through a detestable training program to make sure she could fully use her power. Naruto snorted at that 'You can put them through any training you want but in the end it's up to Hiromi and the others if they let their hosts use their full power' he thought.

Chie was currently sealed in the Yondaime Mizukage named Yagura. He was troubled when he learned that Kiri was currently in a civil war between bloodline users and non-bloodline users. Even more troubling was the fact Yagura was the one who started this. He knew something was wrong as Chie was the kindest demon he knew and would never let her host use her power to commit those types of crimes. He decided that she would be the first that he would go after and soon.

Haruki and Ren were currently sealed in two men from Iwa named Rōshi and Han respectively. They would probably be the hardest to get due to the hostilities between Iwa and Konoha and more specifically Iwa and his father. Although Rōshi would probably be the easier of the two as he was currently away from Iwa to better understand the power within him.

Hikaru was in Kiri as well. She was sealed in a man named Utakata who was fighting for the bloodline users.

Hotaru was sealed into another beautiful kunoichi named Fū from a small ninja village called Takigakure. She definitely had an exotic look. She stood at 5' 5" and wore a red clip with her shoulder length green hair and had pink eyes. Her ninja outfit consisted of a high white shirt, white armlets and a fishnet waistband. She was another person Naruto looked forward to meeting.

Finally was his tallest mate Ume. She was currently sealed in a man named Killer Bee, one of the strongest nins in Kumo. From the files it seemed like he was a… unique individual with his love for rap but he had a good heart.

* * *

Looking at the clock again he noticed it was almost seven. Sighing he created a clone without the use of seals and kissed both Kiyomi and Katsumi on their foreheads and replaced with the clone. Now free he kissed Akane and Kazumi before getting ready for the day.

It was 7:30 am by the time he left the estate and the Academy started at 8:00 so he had plenty of time. He was dressed in a dark red shirt that clung to his chest, black pants and black steel-toed boots. While many of the civilians hated him they were not oblivious to how good looking he was, the fact he looked like an even hotter version of a young Yondaime Hokage helped. He had the biggest underground fan club in existence. It also didn't hurt that he would smile and wave toward any blushing female.

Deciding he still had time and was still hungry he made his way toward his favorite restaurant in Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen owned by Ichiraku Teuchi and his eighteen year old daughter, Ayame.

* * *

Stepping through the entrance he took his usual seat. "Yo Teuchi-jisan, Ayame-chan three bowls of miso!"

Sticking his head from around the corner Teuchi smiled seeing his favorite customer "Coming right up Naruto-kun."

A few minutes later Naruto was greeted with the number one reason he liked coming to this place and no it wasn't the ramen… that was number two. He was greeted by the lovely sight of Ayame. Even though she was a civilian she kept her body in top form that many kunoichi were jealous of. She stood at 5' 8" just two inches short of Naruto's current height and had long brown hair that she kept in a pony tail and had brown eyes that seemed to sparkle when she saw him. Her skin was lightly tanned like most that live in Fire Country and had a bust that was C-cup.

Naruto smiled when he saw her and instantly Ayame blushed. She and Naruto had known each other for almost ten years now and he became her best friend and slowly over the years she realized she had fallen in love with him. Her mother had died four years ago and her last words were for her to follow her heart. Naruto was by her side pretty much the entire time.

Naruto was aware of Ayame's feelings and he was aware of his for her. He promised himself when he became a Genin he was going to tell her everything. He had talked to Ayame's mother after she died, being the mate of Shinigami, Yami, and Kami had its perks, and she assured him Ayame would be okay with everything, startled at first but okay.

As she set down his bowls and was leaning back up Naruto caught her hand in his. Looking up into her eyes he gave another one of his smiles that made the women crazy and asked "Wanna join me Ayame-chan? I'll even share."

Ayame surprised at first by how fast he was blushed at the contact and looked over toward her father. Seeing him nod with a smile she untied her apron and walked around the counter to sit in a stool that was interestingly close enough it was touching his. As she sat down she had to fight down her blush as she was practically in his lap.

They had a pleasant conversation and Naruto found her laughs and giggles adorable. Looking at the time he noticed he had about eight minutes until the Academy started. Sighing he smiled "Well Ayame-chan it would seem I need to go. Thanks for the delicious meal and company. Hmm… do you think I could get something to go for luck on the tests?"

Ayame saddened that their time was up smiled at his question "I don't see why not. What would you like?"

Naruto gave a grin that she had never seen before but it sent a pleasurable feeling in her gut. Before she could question it Naruto leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Her eyes widened as she realized her secret love was giving her first kiss. Closing her eyes she got more into it. She moaned when his tongue managed to find its way into her mouth. After a couple minutes they broke apart with Ayame panting.

"Tonight I have some things to tell both you and Teuchi that only the Sandaime knows. I'll come around six as I should be ready by then. Don't eat dinner as I'll cook." With one last kiss he headed toward the Academy leaving Teuchi to smile at his daughter who had the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her. Teuchi had a feeling he knew a few things that Naruto wanted to talk about, one being his parentage as you had to be blind not to see the resemblance.

* * *

Naruto made it with one minute to spare. He chose to sit in the back next to the Nara clan heir, Nara Shikamaru. Naruto was ranked in the middle of the class. For the first couple years he was dead last and he was fine with that but when he learned that the dead last is paired with the "Rookie of the Year" and highest ranking kunoichi in the class he made sure to change that. He knew the only reason he was dead last in the first place was because of the Chūnin Instructor Mizuki sabotaging his tests. So he informed Sarutobi who by that time was already informed of everything when he found Naruto sneaking into the Namikaze estate and after catching him in the act he quickly ascended to the middle ranks of the class.

So now instead of him being paired with the King of emos Uchiha Sasuke and his number one fangirl Haruno Sakura it would most likely be Inuzuka Kiba. He knew that if Sasuke continued on his current path he would betray Konoha. A few years back Itachi and a couple teams of ANBU had killed about 1/4th of the clan. All of those killed were planning to overthrow the Sandaime and take complete control over the village. Sasuke's father was the leader of this plan and Itachi personally killed him.

To keep the operation a secret and to prevent a civil war they would make it seem as if Itachi killed his clan members by himself then flee as a missing-nin. Naruto was aware of it and had been in the shadows to make sure those that were suppose to die did indeed die and protect Itachi and the ANBU. He was also aware that there were a couple more teams that weren't suppose to be here that were watching as well and when he noticed what they were wearing recognized them as Root, a group that was run by Shimura Danzō, a man that was a candidate for Sandaime Hokage, and was eventually ordered to disband said group. Although seeing them Naruto figured Danzō must have not gotten that memo.

Naruto followed the Root group to the morgue and found that they were taking the eyes of the corpses that had awakened the Sharingan. He followed them where he was lead to a collection of tunnels under Konoha. After hearing what he needed to hear and seeing what he needed to see he reported back to Hiruzen then headed back home. 'Just an average day for a ten year old' he thought to himself and chuckled.

For some reason the civilians on the council wanted to allow Sasuke to use the C.R.A. (Clan Restoration Act) but considering he wasn't even close to being the last of his clan that was quickly shot down. 'Besides you don't even know if he's fertile and it doesn't seem like he's interested in the opposite sex' mused Naruto as he thought back to that day in the council chambers.

Before he could continue any line of thought he was distracted by the usual entrance of Haruno Sakura, aforementioned number one Sasuke fan girl, and Yamanaka Ino, another fan girl for Sasuke but also for him. Smiling and waving at her as she looked at him he laid his head on his arms. Unfortunately for a majority of his fan club he was interested in older, more mature women, like Ayame and Kiba's mother and sister as well as Sasuke's mother. 'Definitely going to get to know them as well' he thought with a perverted grin. Luckily for him his mates were alright with expanding his harem and it wasn't because they were all bi, because they weren't, but they knew he could still love them all equally. Also when you're as old as them it's nice to spice things up.

He was again brought out of his thoughts when the other good Chūnin Instructor Umino Iruka showed up. Using his patented _Big Head Jutsu_ was able to get the class to calm down. "Alright class today is the day to determine if you will become Genin. It is separated into five parts: written, accuracy with kunai and shuriken, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu portions. Without further adieu good luck."

As Naruto was given his test he decided what to do. He could ace the entire exam but that would be as his lazy friend would say "troublesome" and raise too many questions. Coming up with an idea he grinned catching Iruka's attention making him shiver and Shikamaru's attention making him mutter "troublesome."

* * *

Unknown to all but Naruto they were being watched from the Hokage's office using the _Tōmegane no Jutsu _on his trusty crystal ball. Besides the Hokage there were four others in the room besides the hidden ANBU. Each of them was here to see their possible students. To the Hokage's far left was his son, Sarutobi Asuma. Next to him was Minato's student Hatake Kakashi and to his far right stood two of the most beautiful women in Konoha.

The first was Yūhi Kurenai. She stood at a height of 5' 9" and had long raven black hair and red ruby eyes. Her skin was like that of Akane and had a chest that was DD-cup. She was dressed in a white bandage like dress with red sleeves. In the bingo book she is listed as an A-rank kunoichi and is known as the _Genjutsu no Aijin _(Genjutsu Mistress).

The other woman was Mitarashi Anko. She stood at a height of 5' 8" and had light brown, pupil-less eyes with long violet hair done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. Her skin was tanned and had a bust that was D-cup. She was wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. The mesh seemed to be somewhat transparent, since her body can be seen underneath. She was also wearing a dark orange skirt, a small pendant on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, and shin guards. In the bingo book she is listed as an A-rank kunoichi and is known as the _Hebi Aijin _(Snake Mistress).

Each one of them was watching the exams through the Hokage's crystal ball along with the hidden ANBU. When Iruka handed the test to Naruto they also caught the grin which made Kurenai and Anko blush as well as one of the ANBU.

* * *

Back at the classroom Naruto called out to Iruka "Iruka-sensei wanna make a bet?"

Iruka sweated nervously at that. Besides being known as the _jinchūriki_ for the _Kyūbi no Yōko _he was also known for never losing a bet. Some had already learned to never bet against him but Iruka was not one of them. "Alright Naruto what are the terms?"

Naruto's grin grew bigger making the fan girls in the room blush along with those in the Hokage's office. "If I get a perfect 90% on the overall score you have to pay for my ramen for two weeks. If I don't I have to pay for you for three months. Also there is no limit on how much ramen we can eat."

Iruka paled at this. Everyone knew the young man had a bottomless pit for a stomach and his favorite meal was ramen (well second but his first is between him and his mates) and he could easily lose a years worth of pay in those two weeks. On the other hand if Naruto lost he would get a free meal whenever he wanted for three months. 'Besides its not likely he'll get the right score on each portion' going over this thought Iruka made up his mind. "Deal" Iruka could have sworn he heard evil laughter as soon as he said that.

* * *

Back in the Hokage's office all of the ladies, including the female ANBU, placed their bets on Naruto while Asuma and Kakashi placed theirs on Iruka. Hiruzen could only stare as he watched his elites placing bets.

* * *

Naruto had completed the written test within ten minutes and just looked straight ahead at Iruka grinning the entire time. For the kunai and shuriken throwing he threw what he needed to get the right score and once again looked at Iruka and grinned. For the Taijutsu portion he went up against Iruka and showed enough of the basic Academy stance to get the right score.

For the Genjutsu portion he dispelled by both overloading his system with youki, which he had to use a wide-spread Genjutsu to cover it up, to break the one placed on him then when placed under a stronger one stabbed himself to show he knew at least two ways. He then placed the basic Academy Genjutsu _Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu_ on his opponent. Iruka was staring to pale when he got the results of the written tests. If Naruto aced the Ninjutsu portion he would get exactly 90%.

For the last portion they headed back into the classroom. Slowly one by one students passed or didn't. Naruto decided to go last to make Iruka sweat a little more. 'Little bastard' Iruka thought glancing every now and then at Naruto only to see him still grinning at him.

Finally it came down to Naruto. Walking down the steps the entire class was quiet. Even Sasuke was paying attention. "Alright Naruto to pass this portion you need to perform the _Kawarimi no Jutsu_, the _Henge no Jutsu_ and at least three _Bunshin no Jutsu_."

Nodding Naruto decided to not show off and use hand seals. Replacing himself with a chair on the other side of the room then back, transforming into what he'll look like at 25, which made all except one girl in the classroom faint and Hiruzen to laugh at the faces of Kurenai and Anko as well as when the female ANBU fainted and finally he created twenty _Bunshin no Jutsu_.

Iruka was astonished. He had a feeling Naruto was holding back but to create twenty _Bunshin no Jutsu _while not as impressive if you were a Chūnin or higher, as a Genin and not slightly winded was amazing. That was the main thought going through everyone who was conscious and witnessed said feat. Of course Sasuke was seething that this commoner had done something he could not.

"I believe I won our bet Iruka-sensei." Iruka snapped out of his stupor when he heard that. Adding his perfect score on this portion to his others he indeed won. Iruka sighed but smiled "Congratulations Naruto-kun. You are a Genin of Konohagakure no Sato." 'Although not officially' they thought at the same time.

Walking back to his seat Naruto sat down and let Iruka finish. "Congratulations to those of you who passed. Return tomorrow for your team placements. You have the rest off the day off. Now get out of here."

Naruto had to wonder how so many passed considering they ran out like little children wanting to show their parents their hitai-ate like they just won some kind of reward. Naruto looked around him to spot who was taking their time. Their was of course to no surprise to him Shikamaru who hadn't even left his seat, his best friend Akimichi Chōji, their childhood friend Ino, Kiba and his canine companion Akamaru, the heir to the bug user clan Aburame Shino, the heir to the Hyūga clan Hyūga Hinata, Sakura and finally the heir to the Uchiha clan Sasuke.

They watched as Naruto made his way down. He stopped next to Iruka "I'll meet you at Ichiraku Ramen at six tonight. I have some things I need to do tonight and I figured it would be a good idea if you were there as well."

Iruka nodded at him wondering what was going on. He watched as Naruto turned back to those left in the classroom "You all going to stay here till tomorrow or you gonna go home?"

With that said they quickly got up and followed him out of the Academy. When they got outside they were met by all of the parents for the clan heirs. Even the stoic Hyūga Hiashi was there along with his wife, Hitomi, and their youngest daughter Hanabi.

* * *

Naruto watched as they walked over to their family. He was about to leave when he sensed a familiar presence coming. The Inuzuka ninken had sensed it as well as they were whimpering, even Tsume's partner Kuromaru who was easily as tall as her on all fours. Tsume, Hana and Kiba were wondering what was going on when a pillar of fire erupted between them and Naruto and when it receded there was a shout of "Naru-kun" as a figure glomped Naruto and kissed him.

Naruto was surprised by her appearance but kissed her back. Kiba was drooling at the figure which was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. The other males weren't fairing too easily either. Tsume, Mikoto, Hana, Ino and Hinata were extremely jealous that this woman was kissing Naruto.

As they broke the kiss Naruto looked straight into her eyes since they were the same height and raised an eyebrow "Not that I don't mind making out with you but what are you doing here Akane-chan?"

Akane smiled as she replied "What? Can't a woman come and congratulate her mate on becoming a Genin?"

Tsume's, Hana's and Kiba's eyes widened at the "mate" part. Since the Inuzuka clan was more attuned with their instincts they used different terms compared to others and mate was one of them. Some would compare the term marriage to mate but a mate was so much more. A mate was a bond that went much deeper than one could ever imagine.

"She smells of fox" spoke Kuromaru catching their attention.

"Couldn't it be because of you know what" questioned Tsume. Since Kiba was close by she had to be careful of her words.

"No SHE smells of fox while he doesn't. Sure I can detect her scent on him as well as him on her but HE doesn't give off the scent of foxes. In fact he hasn't for a few years now. His smell… I've never smelt anything like it. But there's more. I'm sure you and Hana can detect the aura he's emitting and he seems to be holding it back. He is the alpha among alphas. Perhaps you two should get to know him better" continued Kuromaru.

Tsume's and Hana's eyes widened at that and blushed. Then they remembered what he said in the beginning and their eyes widened again. It was impossible to not smell of fox if he didn't have it sealed in him. Before they could ask anymore questions they froze. As they looked up they were met with Naruto's blue eyes staring at them. They got the message and decided to stay quiet for now.

Naruto had heard the conversation between the Inuzuka members and put a halt to it before anymore could be said. He looked at his lover "So what do you wanna do?"

"How 'bout we just walk around? Since the other girls are working it'll be nice just being the two of us" Akane suggested.

Naruto smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked out of the Academy grounds. Everyone else just blinked before Kiba blurted out "Wait… OTHERS?"


End file.
